A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used in ammunition loading or reloading and more particularly to a new and improved device and method for pulling or removing bullets from ammunition cartridges.
B. Description of Related Art
In the loading or reloading of ammunition cartridges, a bullet is inserted into a cartridge and secured therein, generally by crimping the cartridge neck to the shank of the bullet securely enough that the bullet will not inadvertently separate from the cartridge, but will be separated by the explosive force of the charge when fired. It is occasionally desirable to separate a bullet from a cartridge into which the bullet has been inserted and secured, to salvage the components or prepare for reloading. Since the assembled ammunition represents a live round it must be handled with care to avoid accidents. Past tools for this purpose such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,389 to Davis or U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,508 to Wicks or U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,630 to Patrick use collet type clamps that forcefully seize the bullet with a multiplicity of jaws and may leave scratches or otherwise damage the bullet, preventing or compromising reuse. Collet type devices are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture. Simpler devices are available but are similarly damaging to bullets, the damage appearing to be caused by the impact of the clamping mechanism to the bullet.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and capable of safely removing a bullet from the case in which it has been installed without damage to the bullet.